Where She Belonged, a Veronica and Archie Story
by HappilyEverEmily
Summary: After hearing from SD Comicon how 2x01 of Riverdale was to have the most steamy scene so far (between Veronica and Archie), I decided to write my prediction of how I think the scene is going to play out. I doubt this will be similar to the actual scene, but I thought it would be a fun prompt! Not sure whether or not to update, if it is popular enough I might, but for now I'm not.


Who would have guessed the events leading after one of the best nights of her life would take such a drastic turn. As Veronica was rushing to the hospital all she could think about was Archie's boyish grin as he was leaving her apartment that morning. Breakfast with his dad, he said, most likely to discuss something important. Tears started trickling down her face before she knew it, and now all that was on her mind was getting to the hospital and supporting Archie because no one should be going through what he is alone.

When she got to the hospital she had to turn down a couple of corridors before she reached the ER waiting area. Archie was sitting in a chair bent over with his head in his hands, his shirt and varsity jacket covered in blood stains. At that moment she realized that her and their friends were all he had. His mom was in Chicago, and his dad is the only family left in Riverdale. Jughead is on the South Side so she wasn't sure how soon he would be here, but she was almost certain Betty would be already on her way over if he told her.

As Veronica was getting ready to go over to him, she froze. How was she supposed to comfort him in such a delicate and desperate time? Unfortunately, she had never been such a sympathetic or reassuring person in the past, that is until she started learning all of the terrible things her father has done and had to begin picking up the pieces, so she wasn't sure what to do. Before she could muster up the courage to go over, Archie looked up - probably from the clicking of her heels - and she realized this has nothing to with her. It didn't matter how good she was at comforting, just that she did it.

She walked over as fast as she could and their forces collided into a strong embrace. As soon as they were together Archie started crying. Not something small and reserved, but a full sob broke out that released shudders throughout his body. A tear rolled down her face and her heart broke, because at this moment she truly realized the pain and grief he was feeling. Sometimes it's hard to feel or understand what someone is going through until you experience it with them. Yes, she lost her father when he went to jail, but that was because of his own evil doing, whereas Archie's dad is a good, honest, hardworking man.

After several minutes just standing in their embrace, Archie stepped back releasing her, and lead her over to the chair he was just sitting at. Veronica sat down in the chair next to his and he began explaining what happened. Apparently, when Archie was washing his hands after he came in and greeted his father, a masked man walked in shortly after. Archie assumed he wanted money or something, but when he came out all he saw was this masked man pointing a gun at Pop's head, then jumping down off the counter and pointing it at his father after he stood up. Archie ran out to jump in front of his father but he wasn't quick enough, and the masked man shot his father, Fred Andrews in the abdomen.

"I-I still don't understand how this all could have happened. I came out of the bathroom and saw him," he said. "Then before I could react, my dad got out of the booth and he shot him. It was all so fast, I wish I could have done something to stop him."

Veronica looked at him and saw the hurt and guilt in his eyes. "You had no way of preventing this. If you were sitting with your dad instead of coming out of the bathroom, then you might have been shot too. Who would have helped your dad then?"

"Yeah I know, it's just he doesn't deserve this. My dad has played by the rules and been the good guy his whole life. This is how he is rewarded."

Archie tensed up, his sorrow turning to anger, and before she could say something else, Betty and Jughead rushed into the waiting room and over to the pair. Veronica wondered why they were together since they now lived on separate sides of town and it was early in the morning, but the thought left as fast as it came. They both hugged Archie and then pulled me into a large embrace.

Once everyone sat down, Archie began retelling what happened this morning at Pop's. "Oh my gosh Archie that's terrible! I'm so sorry you and your father had to go through this." Betty said.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. My dad's in the hospital and my mom's in Chicago. I'm alone."

"You're not alone," Betty said. "You have us!"

"Do you want me to come and stay with you tonight?" Jughead asked.

"No, no I can't ask you to do that. You haven't even settled in with your foster family yet, and you go to school on the south side, so I don't want you to have to worry about getting back over in time."

Jughead thought. "Well maybe I can check with my foster family and you can stay with us? I'm sure they would be more than understanding of your situation." He suggested. Veronica felted Archie's hand slightly tighten in hers. She assumed because of the term, "situation". And who could blame him? This wasn't what a teenager was supposed to be thinking about. Archie should be worrying about his music and football, not his living situation because his father is in the hospital.

"It's fine, I have Vegas to keep me company. Besides, it's not like I've never slept at my house by myself. I have done it plenty of times while my dad is out of town, it just feels…. different now."

"There has to be _something_ …" Betty said. "Maybe my parents will let you stay in the basement-"

"I can stay with you" Veronica quietly interjected. Everyone whipped their heads over to her. These last few minutes she had been absent from the conversation, so her re-entry was a little abrupt. "I can just tell my mom I'm at Betty's as a cover, if you want someone to keep you company, Archie?"

Before he could respond, Betty half cheerfully said, "There! Now you won't be alone, and I can even come hang out until curfew too."

Archie sighed. "Alright, sounds fine to me." He looked over at Veronica and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Once they got word that Fred was in stable condition, we finally convinced Archie to head back to his house. They said goodbye to Jughead at the hospital entrance and the other three headed down to Archie and Betty's houses. Veronica had already told her mom she was staying the night at Betty's because she needed a night to herself before her dad returned home the next day (which she had actually completely forgotten about). They spent the next several hours playing board games and watching movies, trying to temporarily forget the terror that occurred earlier that morning. Betty's mother eventually called, harping on her as to why she wasn't home.

"Sorry Mom, I completely lost track of time! I'm just over at Archie's with the gang, so I will be over in a few minutes."

"You better, Elizabeth!" Alice Cooper said as Betty hung up the phone.

Betty checked her phone again. "I am literally 5 minutes past curfew!" She said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "I will see you guys tomorrow, and I'm so sorry again, Archie. I'm glad he is in stable condition though! Hopefully, he will be back on the construction site in no time!" she said trying to add some cheer back into the mood.

"Thanks, Betty." Archie replied with a half-hearted chuckle as he hugged her goodbye.

Then she hugged Veronica. "See you later, V!"

"Bye B!"

After Betty left, Archie's demeanor changed from being slightly cheerful to his attitude he had at the hospital. "I love Betty, I really do, but lately I just feel like I can't be myself with her as much. She tries to be so reassuring, but it seems like she just can't relate to what I'm feeling. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to put this facade on for her. I'm not cheerful like she wants me to be, my dad just got shot and even though he is in stable condition, I don't know if he will stay like this."

"Well, you can't think like that…. It's bad luck." Veronica responded. She wasn't sure of how to think of Archie's confession about Betty. What did he think of how she was helping him cope? Did he need to put a mask on for her too, or was he just not thinking clearly? Maybe there was something that happened between him that she didn't know about. Whatever the case is, this was not the time to discuss it.

"I just can't stop thinking about all of this, I just can't function knowing that I'm here home and safe while my dad is fighting for his life, even though we were both in the exact same situation!" Archie started.

"You need another distraction. Not to put you in a cheerful mood, but to just take your mind off of this. Your father is going to be fine so until you go back tomorrow to see him so you need to stop thinking about it. Should we have another movie marathon or- "

Before she could finish she saw Archie stride over to her and locked his lips with hers. "You are all I need." He whispered in a husky tone before fiercely kissing her again.

Veronica wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do in the moment, within the past 24 hours they had just spent the night together for the first time, and then now his father was shot. Archie wasn't exactly in the right mindset. But like she thought earlier, Veronica wasn't very good at this kind of sympathy stuff, so she decided to just roll with it.

Archie lifted her up, and in one fluid motion, Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist. They slammed into the wall and Archie began kissing up and down her neck, his grip on her thighs so tight they might leave a bruise. But Archie was right, Veronica thought, this was a perfect distraction. From not only Archie's father but her own, The Devil Incarnate. Now that was a phrase she never thought she'd be using towards her father, only defending him from it.

Veronica dug her hands into his hair and Archie set her on his countertop in his kitchen. The first piece of clothing removed was Archie's shirt as Veronica scrambled to lift it over his head. Besides being in a booth at Pop's with her friends, Veronica realized that this was where she felt most safe, in Archie's arms. Soon after, Archie gracefully unzipped the back her dress, and he gently lifted her up enough to pull the dress out from under her and over her head. Just like that, Veronica was a bra and panty away from being completely bare in front of Archie. She doesn't know why she was so nervous now when they had just spent an intimate night with each other the evening before. Maybe because they were in the brighter light of his kitchen as opposed to the moonlight of her bedroom, where their most vulnerable parts (emotionally and physically) were more exposed. But in that moment, she didn't care, because as she glanced up, she saw Archie look longingly up and down her body like she was this beautiful masterpiece. She could feel her body heat up and her skin flushed pink at the sight of him looking at her like that.

They kissed again, but this time more passionately rather than lustfully. Just then, Archie scooped her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Veronica couldn't help but giggle a little, causing Archie to let out a low chuckle. As they were walking up the stairs Veronica quickly became mortified and hoped that the curtain to his window facing Betty's room wasn't open. Much to her relief, it was shut, and Archie gracefully set Veronica on his bed. She was surprised to find it made but then remembered, _he didn't sleep here last night, idiot!_ Veronica then began undoing Archie's belt, and slowly unzipped his pants. Soon enough, the only clothing between the two were their undergarments. They began kissing again as Archie reached behind her, one hand on the small of her back, while the other skillfully undoing her bra. Then her black lacy balconette bra was tossed aside as he slid it off of her arms. Now all that was left on them was their underwear, and soon enough those were gone too.

The night before was nowhere near the level of closeness and intimacy that was felt tonight. While no words were said, they could feel their love for each other. This was no longer about distraction, it was about finding one's self in each other. That night they were one, and right before drifting into a blissful sleep, Archie whispered "I love you" in Veronica's ear. That night will not be forgotten, for it will be the moment she truly felt she mattered. Yes, she had wonderful friends who cared deeply for her, but Veronica has yet to forget that she is still the new girl, and has only known them for a short time, whereas the rest of her friends have had _years_ of history together. But none of it mattered now, because here she found where she belonged, which was lying next to Archie, wrapped up in his arms as they drifted asleep, ready to conquer every day after.


End file.
